hoteltransylvaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Abraham Van Helsing
Abraham Van Helsing was a famous monster hunter and the great-grandfather of Ericka Van Helsing. Abraham has extended his lifespan beyond the human norm thanks to his kale diet and self-made modifications to his body. Abraham is the (former) main antagonist of Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation. However, he is later forced to abandon his life as a monster hunter due to his great-granddaughter's change and failures. Profile Age He describes having searched for Atlantis for 120 years, indicating he is at least that old. He appears to be a fully mature adult when battling Dracula in 1897. Physical Appearance Abraham wears a blue turtleneck sweater, with a white laboratory coat. He also sports tan pants supported by a large brown buckle. In addition he also wears shiny black gloves and boots. Abraham also has blonde hair with side whiskers and a large hair due that resembles horns. In Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation, Abraham is mostly powered by a robot body & legs, only human body-parts remaining are his arms and his head. Personality Abraham is a legendary monster hunter and the arch nemesis of Dracula. Unlike his great-granddaughter, Abraham makes his hatred towards monsters open and known. Abraham is also very persistent. During his youth he would spend countless attempts in trying to defeat Dracula, but he never stood a chance. These failures did not discourage him though, as he would continue to try again and again. Over a century later his grudge and hatred towards Dracula still remained. Finally, at the end of Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation, he apologizes and gave them a refund, first refund was 30%, but everyone was disappointed so he then said full refund, so everyone got happy. Biography 'Early Life' Sometime in the 19th century, Abraham Van Helsing was born into a family famous for hunting monsters. Abraham's family believed that monsters were disgusting and dangerous. His family had already been well known through out Transylvania for centuries by the time Abraham rose to the rank of monster hunter. During the late 19th century, Abraham came across the famous vampire, Count Dracula. Abraham vowed to destroy Dracula and all other monsters. Despite his persistence and ambition, Abraham was never able to succeed in defeating Dracula. Eventually, Abraham gave up trying to kill Dracula and accepted that no human could defeat Dracula, but his hatred towards him and other monsters never went away. His Fights with Dracula In 1897, Abraham boards a train traveling to Budapest, Hungary in search of monsters on board. Abraham introduces himself to the passengers of the train and explains how his family has spent centuries protecting humanity from the evils of monster kind. Having spotted the monsters, Abraham lights a match directly in front of Frankenstein's face, causing him to freak out and expose the monsters on board. Abraham chases Dracula and the other monsters to the roof of the train where he aims his tesla rifle at them. Dracula pushes his friends off the train into the nearby woods, and faces off against Abraham. Dracula mocks Abraham, reminding him that none of his ancestors have ever been able to defeat him. Abraham takes aim at Dracula, but before he can fire the train goes under a tunnel. Abraham is knocked down, while Dracula transforms into a mouse and flees. Abraham began to spend the remainder of the 19th century hunting Dracula. However, each of his attempts were met with failure. Nevertheless, Abraham vowed that he would destroy Dracula and all other monsters even if it was the last thing he ever did. During his final attempt at killing Dracula, Abraham was knocked into the sea. Upon landing in the water Abraham came to the conclusion that no mortal man could defeat Dracula. Abraham began to research an ancient device that belonged to the lost city of Atlantis, an artifact that destroyed an entire civilization of monsters. Abraham began to dedicate his life to find this device, and use it to finally destroy the monsters. Abraham began to use his ship, The Legacy, to sail across the ocean in order to find Atlantis. As the years passed, Abraham's body began to fail him. With the help of a kale diet and modifications to his body, Abraham was able to continue living. His New Plan Eventually sometime during the 21st century, Abraham finally found Atlantis. Abraham quickly began working on a plan to destroy the monsters with the help of his great-granddaughter, Ericka Van Helsing. Abraham devises a plan to set up a monster cruise on board his ship to lure the monsters to Atlantis where he would finally destroy them. With luck on his side, the monsters took the bait. Having to have seen a commercial for the cruise, Mavis Dracula planned a vacation on board Abraham's ship, unaware of the dangers on board. After Ericka had finished greeting the monsters, she returned to Abraham in the secret lair hidden in the ship. Abraham begins to discuss his plans with Ericka, however Ericka grows impatient and demands to go and kill Dracula immediately. Abraham scolds Ericka and warns her that she could jeopardize the entire plan. Abraham makes Ericka promise not to try to kill Dracula. Ericka falsely promises before Abraham falls asleep, having run out of energy inside of his robotic body. When Abraham wakes up he returns to Ericka, having suspected she had been trying to kill Dracula behind his back. As Abraham continues to talk with Ericka, Wayne and Wanda appear and spot the two of them. Abraham quickly tranquilizes both of them and tosses them into a closet. After Ericka returns from the Atlantis ruins, Abraham praises her for retrieving the artifact. Abraham begins to set his plan in motion by hijacking a DJ booth at the party in Atlantis. Abraham finally announces himself to the monsters and Dracula, who thought he is the owner of a commercial rival hotel. Abraham opens up the device, which reveals a music sheet, sets up the music sheet and begins to play the song written on it. As the song begins to play, the Kraken awakens from his sleep beneath the sea. The Kraken, now under Abraham's control, begins to attack the monsters and Abraham commands the Kraken to attack Dracula. The Kraken quickly grabs and subdues both Dracula and Mavis. Having seen enough, Ericka jumps in to help Dracula. Abraham looks on in shock as Ericka frees Dracula from the Kraken's tentacle and both fall down to the destroyed floor below. Ericka grabs onto a ledge, still holding onto Dracula, and tells Abraham he is wrong about monsters. Ericka apologizes to Dracula and tells him that she zinged. Furious, Abraham commands the Kraken to attack both Ericka and Dracula. However, having regained his strength, Dracula flies and saves the both of them. Johnny and Dracula come up with a plan to use kind-hearted songs to help Kraken break free from his mind control. The plan works at first, but Abraham quickly regains control by playing his song more fiercely. Abraham attempts to end things by ordering the Kraken to eat Dracula and Johnny, but Johnny at the last moment turns on the Macarena song. This song breaks Kraken free from Abraham's control, and everyone begins to dance. Abraham attempts to continue playing his song, but the power of the good music causes Abraham's music sheet to disintegrate. Overwhelmed, Abraham begins to dance as well. While dancing Abraham slips and falls off the edge. Dracula swoops in to save him. Touched by Dracula's kindness, Abraham decides to end his career as a monster hunter and apologizes to the monsters. To apologize, Abraham gives everyone on board a 30% refund. (much to everyone's disappointment) However, Abraham quickly agrees to a full refund. (much to everyone's excitment) Memorable Quotes (Greeting the passengers of the train) "Good evening. I am professor Abraham Van Helsing. That's right, one of the Van Helsings!" (After thinking he killed Dracula and Ericka)' ''"Well, I guess the legacy ends with me. That's an awkward ending. Hehe."'' (Playing the evil music) "Listen to the melody of your destruction!" "I've been found! You'll never get me Dracula" Gallery Tumblr p34wgkdLDq1ufaesso1 500.jpg Tumblr pfmrimcKu61tqmvmko1 1280.jpg Featurette.jpg JimHelsing.png Abraham.jpg 90374220-686f-4a01-b49c-1f314bc242a8 screenshot.jpg Abraham_Dazed.jpg 1860675deff e60e901e1e b.png 2 big.jpg 9ebfa433-7426-49c2-b551-10c89e88fbf6 screenshot.jpg ebff06c7-7a4e-4507-b146-e5b3c51a1764_screenshot.jpg 36e6236338c93141448c306548329227.jpg Videos Trivia *Unlike many versions of Van Helsing, this version is portrayed as an evil and deluded monster-hating hunter while Dracula is the true hero. He has been trying to hunt and kill Dracula and every other monster thinking that they are menaces to humans. *Before the film was released, it was thought that Ericka will be the main antagonist and Abraham will be a posthumous antagonist. *Van Helsing is the only main antagonist of the franchise to redeem at the end, the first antagonist to be human (with Bela and Quasimodo being monsters), and the only villain not to be licked by Wayne and Wanda's wolf pups. However, Van Helsing gets licked on by Tinkles. References Category:Hotel Transylvania 3 Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Reformed Category:Grandparents Category:Elderly Category:Villains Category:Van Helsing Family Category:Great-grandfathers Category:Main Antagonists